<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cloudy skies, clear eyes by Yellowbirdbluetoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764083">Cloudy skies, clear eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo'>Yellowbirdbluetoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, elemental! AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd just wants to be a normal high schooler. But noooo, he just had to find an underground bunker, an ancient prophecy, and a breakfast club esque group of possible friends on the first day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1- the pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyyyy sooo I like Ninjago, and also bruiseshipping</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lloyd Garmadon stared up the sign that read ‘St. Ninjago High school’. Readjusting his backpack strap on his right shoulder(the trend was to use only one strap, why stand out anymore than he already did) he joined the trickling stream of early students heading into the large buildings doors.</p><p>“Front office, front office..”. He muttered under his breath as he looked around, trying to find where he needed to be to get his schedule.</p><p>“Hey watch it!”. Someone brushed against him, hard enough to send him stumbling backwards, into someone else, who also shoved him away.</p><p>Great, his least favorite game, Lloyd pinball. </p><p>Somehow, he managed to squeeze through the heavily crowded main hallway with no more incidents, besides witness a series of strange events. </p><p>Sure he was a freshman, and the whole ‘high school’ thing was new to him, but he hadn’t expected a fight to break out on the first day. A teacher ran past him, seemingly going to break it up. </p><p>“Oh! The front office”. He didn’t even realize he’d gotten there.</p><p>He walked in, taking in the atmosphere of the calm room. Office ladies chatting to each other, a few other kids who looked bored, and a door near the back labeled ‘Principal Wu’s Office’. </p><p>He glanced down at his paper again. That’s where it said to go. The office ladies hardly even glanced his way as he walked past them into the office.</p><p>He knocked on the door, and walked in. </p><p>Principal Wu looked as wise as he had on the schools website. His office didn’t even look like an office. More like a room that someone parents changed into their yoga studio when they left for college.</p><p>Wu opened an eye from where was sitting on a yoga mat(meditating?) and have Lloyd a smile. </p><p>“Ah, Mr. Lloyd Garmadon I’m assuming”.</p><p>Lloyd blinked in surprise. “Uh yeah. The paper I got said to come here-“.</p><p>“I know. I like to meet new students personally. Your father... greeted me. Told me to give you a warm welcome”.</p><p>Lloyd stiffened. His dad. Ughh, didn’t he tell him to stay out of his normal life!</p><p>“Oh... did he?”. Lloyd tried to ignore the obvious strain in his voice.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry. I’m aware of who your father is. Enough about that”. He stood with a stretch, grabbing what looked like a walking stick. “I like new students to feel welcome and confident that they can talk to someone at this school, even if they aren’t a counselor ”.</p><p>At that moment, the door opened and a black haired student with big headphones stepped in. His whole outfit screamed grunge, with the ripped jeans, hoodie with no sleeves, and black jacket tied around his waist.</p><p>He looked up, briefly meeting Lloyd’s eyes with a raised eyebrow, before turning to Wu and removing his headphones. Lloyd could hear the loud music still blasting from them, and wondered how his hearing could still be possibly intact.</p><p>“This is Cole. He’s one of our best students, and he volunteered to show you around the school. I’ll let you get to it. Feel free to tell me if you have any problems”.</p><p>Lloyd nodded, met eyes with Cole again, and hurried to follow the other student out of the office, not catching the inquisitive look the Principal gave him as he left.</p><p>-/-</p><p>“That’s the cafeteria, but everyone calls it the Caf. Down there is the science hall, avoid the bathroom near 208 someone pukes in there like every week”.</p><p>Lloyd was walking next to Cole as the junior pointed out stuff about the school. Cole was taller than him and Lloyd had to speed walk to keep up.</p><p>“That’s the library, but avoid staying too late after school there, a lot of couples hook up when tutoring is over and-“.</p><p>“Hey, Cole!”.</p><p>Both boys stopped and turned to face the sound of the voice, as a boy hurried over to them. He was short, closer to Lloyd’s height than Cole’s, with a Fritz Donnigan t-shirt on, under a light blue jacket, with an orange scarf trailing after him. </p><p>“What are you doing out of class, Jay?”. Cole asked. It had taken Lloyd a moment to get used to how deep the older boys voice was. It definitely made him self conscious, with how squeaky his own was.</p><p>Jay nervously laughed. “Uh... me and Nya got caught up talking, and my class was on the other side of school, so I was just on my way there, but then I saw you and-“. He stopped to peer around Cole and get a look at Lloyd.</p><p>Jay snorted. “Since when did you make friends with new people?”.</p><p>Cole responded without missing a beat. “I don’t know, whenever you started dressing like a  dork”.</p><p>Jay huffed. “I don’t dress like a dork.</p><p>Cole shrugged. “And I’m not friends with him”. He jerked his head towards Lloyd. “I’m showing him around, THATS it. Principal Wu told me to. Now get to class, because I’m not letting you copy my homework again”.</p><p>Jay raised his hands, placating. “Jeez someone’s grumpy. You can have one of my zebra cakes at lunch, my mom packed two”. Jay turned from Cole, who looked more upbeat at the mention of food, to nod at Lloyd. “Ignore him. He’s always grumpy in the morning cause he never eats a balanced breakfast. Feel free to sit with us at lunch if you survive your first day”. And then he disappeared into the crowd down a different hallway.</p><p>Cole just huffs, coming to a stop outside a door. “Well, this is your first period.”. He looked harder at the room number, and scoffed. “if you see a dude in a red lettermen, do not fuck with him. And”. He glanced down at Lloyd’s class schedule for a moment before handing it back to the blonde. “Since it’s Ms’ Calloway’s class, raise your hand because she’ll call on you if you don’t. Later”. He slips his headphones back on and disappeared into the crowd of people hurrying to not be late to first period.</p><p>-/-</p><p>He survives until lunch, surprisingly. First to fifth period had been pretty standard, Cole’s tip had helped him avoid the bathroom near room 208, which was a good call as he heard that someone had indeed puked in there around third.</p><p>The Caf, was swarming with students. Tables are being filled, territories are being marked, and cliques forming.</p><p>He grabs a lunch tray and moves through the line, grabbing what looks to be a sloppy joe, but at the same time looks like the worst sloppy joe he’s ever seen, and scans the crowded room, searching for Jay and Cole. He finally spots them at a smaller table in the back, sitting with a few other students and he makes his way over.</p><p>He doesn’t notice the foot sticking out of the crowd until he trips over it and his tray goes flying out of his hands.</p><p>He stood up, and was immediately made aware of where his lunch landed, because from Jay and Cole’s table, a tall guy with surprisingly spiky hair stood up.</p><p>And he was wearing a red letterman.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He doesn’t even remember how it escalated. Suddenly the jock guy had pushed past Cole’s  -and some other guy in a white shirt- attempts to stop him, thrown some of his lunch back and Lloyd ducked on instinct.</p><p>The food fight that sparked from that he did remember, because it ended up with him in the middle of a crowd circle with mashed potatoes in his hair, the big jock on top of him, the guy in white trying to pull him off, Cole trying to push off the jock, and Jay trying to pull Lloyd out from under the bottom of the fight pile.</p><p>“Enough!”.</p><p>Principal Wu’s voice rang out through the room making everyone freeze and turn to face him. He stood at the Caf’s entrance, staff in hand and gazing around the room with displeasure. </p><p>Who started this?”. Principal Wu’s calm yet serious voice cut through the cafeteria. But before Lloyd could do anything, all the hands in the cafeteria pointed directly at him and the other four boys.</p><p>Wu’s eyes narrowed dangerously.</p><p>What a great start to the new school year.</p><p>-/-</p><p>Detention. His first day of school and he had gotten a detention </p><p>Principal Wu had stuck them all a detention, where they were supposed write a paper on what they thought they were doing, how fighting wouldn’t fix it, and how valuable the art of talking out problems. </p><p>The teacher that was supposed to watching them, had stepped out, use the bathroom, and absolutely not to go smoke.</p><p>“You know, this is your fault”. </p><p>Red letterman- aka Kai, had his feet up on his desk, toothpick in mouth, and looked peeved. Lloyd could still see the stain from what might’ve been greenbeans on his jacket.</p><p>“It was an accident!”. Lloyd repeated the same thing he had said to principal Wu, causing Kai to scoff, roll his eyes, and turn away from the conversation.</p><p>Everyone else seemed equally bored, as the monitor had confiscated their phones. Well, besides the one in the white(Zane? Was that his name?) collared shirt, he didn’t own one. He sat with good posture and didn’t seem particularly bothered by being in detention, as he was calmly reading one of the old dusty books from the old dusty bookshelf in the back of the room.</p><p>Cole had his headphones on, blasting some loud music, but from and iPod and not his phone, and Jay had his arms crossed and was glaring out of the one window in the room. </p><p>Lloyd sighed from his seat in the back of the room, where he had sat, to try and avoid attention. </p><p>He lets himself slip into a daydream, where he had a normal life and a good first day of school, but he’s startled out of it by the sound of footsteps and he turns to see Zane, going to return a book to the the bookshelf. </p><p>How many of those books had he read? They’d only been in there for less than an hour.</p><p> He watched him ponder the selection, before selecting one and tugging on it. </p><p>

Several things then happened at once.</p><p>

The bookshelf sliding opening with a mechanical groan, all of them turning around to face the sound, and Zane sheepishly moving backwards towards a the rest of them. </p><p>“Woah”. They all breathed out in awe at the secret entrance.</p><p>“Did you do that?”. Lloyd asked, glancing back at the group who stood a few ways away from him. </p><p>Zane held out the book he’d grabbed. “I was bored, and looking for reading material”.</p><p>“The study of dust particles and how they differ from dirt particles”. Lloyd mumbles the books titles aloud. No wonder it was the trigger, no student in their right mind would grab a book that boring.</p><p>They all stood around the entrance, peering into the darkness.</p><p>“So.”. Kai brushes past him with a smirk, squinting  down the steps of the entrance. “We goin in or what?”.</p><p>“Are you crazy!”. Jay shouted. This screams death trap! Haven’t you seen Fritz donnigan: and the temple of disaster. This is exactly how that movie starts! And I don’t know about you but I for one CANNOT outrun a giant boulder!”.</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes. “Ok. Scaredy cat. I’m going”. </p><p>Lloyd paused before speaking. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. We won’t even know what could be down there-“.</p><p>“And you wanna go down there alone, Kai! You’re like the guy who died first in horror movies!”. Jay shook the jock by his shoulders.</p><p>“Cole, back me up here”. Jay says. Cole glances at the entrance and shrugs. “Anything beats sitting in here doing shit for another hour”. He moves joining Kai by his side. </p><p>“Well, it would be foolish to let you all go by yourselves. I suppose I shall come along as well”. Zane spoke </p><p>Jay sputtered and turned to Lloyd who shrugged. “This is peer pressure! I hope you know that. Fine. But if we die, I’m blaming you guys”. </p><p>Lloyd sighed, and joined the group. “I’m only going, because if they found me here by myself I might get in more trouble ”. </p><p>“Whatever you say” Kai huffed. The group moved forward, and slipped through the entrance. A long dark spiral staircase was spread out beneath them, getting darker and darker the farther it went down until they couldn’t see the bottom.</p><p>Jay gulped nervously as he stepped through the entrance last, moving closer to Cole. “Okay, anyone else having second thoughts or-“.</p><p>The door behind them slid shut quickly with a loud bang! Making them all startle and let out surprised yells as they were plunged into pitch black darkness. </p><p>“Oh my god I was right, we’re gonna die in here!”. </p><p>“Chill out! Wait a sec”. Kai grumbled, they  could hear him rustling around with something and a small light appeared. </p><p>“Why do you have a lighter?”.</p><p>“I smoke in the bathroom dipshit, you want light or not”.</p><p>“ I usually carry around some sort of light afixture. I’m afraid it’s not on me at the moment”. Zane spoke, looking a little  out of sorts.</p><p>Kai clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it Icy, I think we’re good”.</p><p>“Well, nothing left to do but keep going forward, I guess”. Cole shrugged. </p><p>“We are so gonna fucking die down here”.</p><p>-/-</p><p>“Zaaane”. Jay whined. “How long have we been walking?”.</p><p>“Approximately 25 minutes and 37 seconds”.</p><p>

Kai, at the front of the pack with his lighter, stopped suddenly causing everyone to bump into the person in front of them.</p><p>

“Dude!”. Cole grumbled. “Why’d you stop!”.</p><p>

Kai just silently held his lighter up higher, the light revealing to them what appeared to be a large mural.</p><p>

“Holy shit”. </p><p>

The mural took up an entire wall and was slightly covered with cobwebs. It displayed five people in various colors lunging at a dark colored enemy. Various items of jewelry were on each member of the colored group. One had an anklet, one a pair of earrings, another a bracelet, one more a ring, and the green one who seemed to be the leader wore a glowing necklace.</p><p>

The group stood staring up at the mural. </p><p>

“Maybe...”. Jay started uncertainly.” The school art department made this but hid it away in a basement?”.</p><p>

“Oh sure. A secret basement behind a secret door? That’s deep as hell and barely lit with no sign of anyone being down here? Great hypothesis Jay”. Cole ignored Jay’s offended shout of ‘hey’ to lean down. He squinted at the bottom of the mural.. “Look! There’s some words written down there”.</p><p> 

Kai leaned his lighter down and they all crowded around the words and took turns beginning to read.</p><p>

“Five warriors”. Kai started.</p><p>

Cole continued. “A multicolored group”.</p><p>

Jay picked up the next line. “Will use their powers”.

“...to defeat a monstrous enemy?”. Lloyd finished the last of the line and the moment the final words left his mouth the room began to shake, eliciting screams from all of them. </p><p>

Suddenly they were plunged into darkness. “My lighters out of juice!”. Kai spoke into the void.</p><p>

“Did we just say a magic spell or some shit!”. Cole yelled as he grappled his arms out for something to hold onto, grabbing Zane instead.</p><p>

“What like Harry Potter!”. Lloyd said with an unseen eye roll. The shaking stopped and suddenly, the mural wall began to slowly rise revealing another entrance with light coming from it.</p><p>

“Please tell me we aren’t gonna follow that mysterious light”. Jay whined.</p><p>

“It’s that or back up the stairs”.</p><p>

With that they all shared a look and headed into the light filled room.</p><p>

————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chap 2-The elements of harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Oh sweet! Dibs on the earrings!”.</p>
<p>“Kai don’t just start touching stuff!”.</p>
<p>As Kai’s hands carefully plucked the earrings from the perch a soft red glowing light surrounded the items. </p>
<p>“Holy shit”.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you know where the title name elements of harmony comes from, good for you. But I’m gonna use the name because I think it’s funny, and it is funny. Soo :3c</p>
<p>Also u can probably tell who my favorite is sooo I’m not sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light filled room behind the secret mural door was some sort of cavern. It looked like it was carved into the ground, chunks of minerals sticking out of the walls, and the ground a dirty yellow colored. </p>
<p>They all scanned the room as the cautiously entered.</p>
<p>In the center of the room was a group of pedestals with one higher than the others in the center. A necklace was there, resting on a holding pillow. The other pillars contained different items of jewelry. A bracelet, earrings, anklet, and ring. Just like on the mural. Even though everything in the room was covered with a thick layer of dust, the items on the pedestal seemed as though they were untouched by time.</p>
<p>Kai made a beeline to the group of pedestals in the room, briefly eyeing the necklace before landing on the earrings. “Oh sweet! Dibs on the earrings!”.</p>
<p>“Kai! We shouldn’t touch anything!”.</p>
<p>But Kai was already reaching to carefully grab the earrings, and moved them to hold up to his ears. “How does this look? I have my ears double pierced. Which side do these look best on?”.</p>
<p>The group didn’t answer, jay raising a finger to point behind Kai to where the pedestal he’d grabbed the earrings from had begun glowing red and soon the earrings followed suit. </p>
<p>Kai let out a “holy shit”. Backing away as the pedestal begun sinking into the ground.</p>
<p>The others moved towards him quickly. “Did you just set off a boobytrap!”. Jay’s hands nervously fiddled with his scarf. </p>
<p>“No”. Lloyd shook his head. “If he had then something else would’ve happened. I think... I think we’re meant to take them?”.</p>
<p>Zane stoped closer to one of the pedestals. “There is one for each of us. It seems to make sense”. He reached forward, selecting the ring and watching as it repeated what had happened to Kai, but instead of red it glowed a bright white. </p>
<p>“Sooo... we’re all just gonna wear possibly haunted jewelry now? With no hesitation?”.</p>
<p>Cole just shrugged in Jays direction, moving forward to select the pedestal with an anklet and raising an eyebrow brow when it shined with a black color. </p>
<p>Jay shot him a glare, muttering about how he was the only one with any self-preservation instincts, and grabbing the nearby bracelet off its pedestal and admiring it as it turned a stunning blue.</p>
<p>Lloyd stepped up to the last pedestal, hesitating at the sight of the necklace resting on top of it, but he followed the others lead and grabbed it, watching as it shined a bright green color, and the pedestal it was previously resting on sunk into the ground.</p>
<p>“Okayyy”. Jay started, still warily not willing to put on the still glowing bracelet. “Now what?”.</p>
<p>The room pitched into darkness again and suddenly the floor dropped out from each of them sending them sliding down into separate tunnels and somehow spitting them out into the back of the school field, in a heap on the grass. </p>
<p>

Kai groaned from the bottom of the heap. “That the boobytrap you were talking about?”.</p>
<p>

“Yeah...that would be it”.</p>
<p>

-/-</p>
<p>

“Okay.. “. They had left the school(detention be damned) and piled into Kai and Cole’s cars, driving to the nearest diner and invaded a secluded corner booth and gotten their orders taken, waiting for the waitress to walk out of earshot.

 Kai watched as the waitress turned the corner, before turning back to the table. “So apparently we’re are apart of some magic destiny bullshit, and these accessories are gonna help us take down some evil villain? Is that everything or am I missing something?”.</p>
<p>“I’d say that sounds correct”. Zane chimed in from his spot next to Kai. Lloyd was sandwiched between Kai and Zane, and Cole and Jay. The later of whom was squished together.</p>
<p>“And what we’re just gonna act like that makes perfect sense?”. Jay asked.</p>
<p>Cole huffed from across the table. “I mean, this isn’t exactly normal,...is it?”.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah Cole, I’m sure we just missed a part of puberty!”. Sarcasm dripping from each word as Jay spoke. “Y’know the part when you go into a haunted basement and get some random jewelry and it glows! I’m bet it happens to everyone!”.</p>
<p>“Relax, loudmouth”. Kai taunted.</p>
<p>“I’m not a loudmouth!”.</p>
<p>“Alrighty then!”. </p>
<p>The group of boys startled as the waitress reappeared, tray in hand and started handing out their order. She slid down a large fry and a couple of milkshakes in front of Lloyd, Zane and Kai, blushing as Kai sent her a thank you and a wink. To Cole she dropped off a cupcake and for Jay fries and another milkshake. After they assured her they were good(Kai more than the rest of them) they turned back to the conversation.</p>
<p>Cole spoke, through a mouthful of cupcake, ignoring Jay’s obvious disgust. “That mural thing had five guys going up against the bad guy”.</p>
<p>“So?”. Jay asked.</p>
<p>Kai pauses from sipping his milkshake. “There’s five of us, dipshit”.</p>
<p>Before Jay could try and rebuttal, Lloyd cut in. “Knock it off. We need to figure out what’s going on.. I mean...”. He paused, reaching for the necklace around his neck and giving it a hard stare. “This has to mean something doesn’t it?”.</p>
<p>“Do you all remember what the mural said?”. Zane questioned, suddenly speaking up. “About five colored warriors defeating evil?”. </p>
<p>They all looked at each other before nodding. </p>
<p>“Each of us chose a different item, and it glowed right? And I noticed on that mural thing that each of those hero guys was wearing one of these”. Cole explained. Again the table shared looks as the came to same the same dawning conclusion.</p>
<p>“So...”. Kai spoke around a mouthful of fries. “Your trying to tell me that we’re supposed to be heroes or something? And that this magic jewelry is gonna help us save Ninjago?”. He shook his head with a huff. “Maybe that drop gave you a concussion”.</p>
<p>“Well...there’s nothing we can do about it right now”. Lloyd started. “I say we go home and meet back here again after school if anything happens”.</p>
<p>And so they agreed to meet at the diner again the next day, if anything out of the normal was to occur.</p>
<p>-/-</p>
<p>“Something happened, something happened!”.</p>
<p>Cole dropped his tray onto the cafeteria table with a loud clatter as he tried to quiet his voice down and slid onto the table’s connected bench.</p>
<p>The rest of them were already sat at the table, and it was clear he wasn’t the only one who was having an issue.</p>
<p>“Just great”. Kai huffed, drumming his fingers anxiously on the table. “What happened to you?”.</p>
<p>Cole peered around to make sure no nearby table were paying attention and leaned in. “I broke my sink! I was just leaning on it and it fell right off the counter! And then when I was leaving for school today, I slammed my door too hard and it fell off the fucking hinges!”. He dragged his hands down his face and groaned. “My dad is gonna kill me”.</p>
<p>“You think that’s bad! I knocked out the power last night when I sneezed! Literally as soon as it happened the lights went out! For the entire junkyard! All my dads machines are still out”. Jay sighed. “I don’t even know how it happened it just went out!”.</p>
<p>Kai grumbled from his spot next to Zane, who leaned in closer to hear the brunette. “What was that Kai?”.</p>
<p>“I said... I lit my fucking bed on fire”.</p>
<p>That spurred the table into a brief moment of silence, before Jay burst out laughing. </p>
<p>Kai banged his fist on the table. “It’s not funny, asshole! I almost burned down my whole room!”.</p>
<p>Jay, through bits of laughter, responded with. “That’s what makes it funny!”.</p>
<p>Zane, pushing down lightly on Kai’s shoulder to stop him from going to possibly fight Jay, spoke up. “I also encountered some issues. When I woke up this morning my room was frozen... I can only assume it’s still thawing out”.</p>
<p>Lloyd spoke up for the first time during their lunch session. “ and it’s safe to guess that all the issues came from that jewelry?”.</p>
<p>They all turned to face him.</p>
<p>“No shot Sherlock”. Kai said with a roll of his eyes. “Anything happen to you?”.</p>
<p>Lloyd fidgeted in his spot as all the eyes at the table landed on him. “Uh, not exactly? There was one thing, but I don’t really know what it was to be honest”.</p>
<p>The other boys shared a look before scooting in closer.  “Well”. Jay motioned his hands in a ‘spill it’ gesture and Lloyd sighed. </p>
<p>“...I woke up from a nightmare last night, and it was pitch dark in my room-“.</p>
<p>“You scared of the dark or something?”. Kai interrupted, ignoring Cole’s nudge to his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe!”. Lloyd bit back and took a breath in to calm down and continue. “Anyways, it was pitch black in my room and I starting panicking and all of a sudden I kinda... I don’t know, shot a blast of this green light out of my hand”.</p>
<p>Jay shrugged. “Is that it?”.</p>
<p>“...It burned a hole through my ceiling?”.</p>
<p>“Holy shit”. </p><p>

Kai groaned, and dramatically leaned onto Zane’s shoulder, shooting the other boy a troublesome smirk. “Sooo, we gonna get detention again or what?”.</p><p>

The others at the table looked at him strangely. </p><p>

Jay raised an eyebrow at him. “Why would we want to go back in detention?”.</p><p>

“Yeah!”. Cole chimed in. “I almost got grounded for getting stuck in there yesterday, I’m not going again”.</p><p>

“Uh, yeah we are! We have to get back down into that basement and see what’s up!”.</p><p>

“Kai’s right”. Lloyd modded, ignoring Cole and Jay’s exclamations against it. “There might be some more information on what’s going on with us”.</p><p>

“Oh yeah, I’m sure we just missed the huge book of instructions that was sitting down there”. Jay remarked, once again, sarcastically.</p><p>

-/-</p><p>

“What the fuck”.</p><p>

They were standing around in the underground of the school, had said the same phrase as last time and watched again as the mural wall slid up to reveal the room where they’d all gotten the (apparently) magical items. </p><p>

Though the room had appeared empty when they last been in it(before being dropped roughly outside) a new pedestal had appeared, and on it rested a book. </p><p>

Cole shrugged. “You did ask for instructions”. </p><p>

Jay sputtered something incoherent. “I didn’t know it was an option!”. </p><p>

 Lloyd, seeing that no one else was going to go for it, stepped up to grab the book and carefully picked it up, blowing some of the dust off as he did so. </p><p>

“I know I said we had to get detention again, but you really have to start another food fight?”. Kai asked grumpily, flicking a piece of broccoli off of his shoulder. </p><p>

Lloyd chuckled nervously. “Yeah I couldn’t think of anything else”. He turned back to the book. The cover was blank and as he opened it, he squinted to make out the first page. </p><p>

“Whoever is reading this, is involved of a greater legacy than they could ever imagine. You are now apart of a destiny that cannot be unwritten. There is no turning back”. </p><p>

“No turning back! What so we’re stuck with these!”. Jay held out his wrist, blue bracelet shaking as he did so. </p><p>

“Sounds like”. Cole snuck a glance at the anklet located under his pants. “Keep reading”. </p><p>

“Okay.... it says we’re destined to save Ninjago, against evil”. </p><p>

Kai rolled his eyes. “Of course we are. What else?”. </p><p>

Lloyd was quiet for a moment before continuing. “...It says we should be prepared to give up everything for the cause”. </p><p>

That spurred a round of short silence amongst the group, before everyone erupted. </p><p>

“What does that mean? Give everything up for the cause!”. </p><p>

“I’m not dying over this, I swear to god!”. </p><p>

“This is total bullshit!”. </p><p>

“Guys, calm down! Let’s get out of here and finish this somewhere else”. </p><p>

-

They end up back at the cafe, in the same booth that Kai announces is officially theirs from now on, and the same waitress once again took their orders. </p><p>

Lloyd thumbs through the pages, stopping on a particular one, and glancing up to roll his eyes at Kai’s flirting with the waitress. </p><p>

As she left, Lloyd leaned in to start talking and the others looked at him strangely. </p><p>

“What?”. </p><p>

“Dude, it’s not some kinda spy shit, you can relax. I doubt anyone care what a bunch of teenagers are talking about anyways”. Cole drummed his fingers in the table as he spoke, an unsung beat obviously stuck in his head. </p><p>

Lloyd just sighed and handed the book over the Zane who looked down and began reading the contents of the page. </p><p>

“Zane, buddy, care to share with the class?”. </p><p>

He blinked, sheepishly, as if he’d forgive they were there, and turned the book around so that the others could see what he had read. </p><p>

“It describes the items we found and what they are. Mine, the ring, belongs to the white warrior. It commands the power of ice. And apparently it fits someone who’s calm and conducting, yet detached ”. </p><p>

“Ooh! Me next, me next!”. Jay clapped his hands excitedly and leaned in to read the next page. “Bracelet, belongs to the blue warrior, and commands the power of lightning! I can control lightning!”. </p><p>

Cole shushed him as the waitress returned and dropped off the orders. The others watched as she leaned down to whisper something to Kai as she delivered his order and he whispered something back that left her red in the face. </p><p>

“What was that about?”. </p><p>

“None of your business, keep going! I wanna see mine!”. </p><p>

“Okay okay”. Jay started up reading again. “Belongs to someone who is adaptive and resilient, yet conceited? I‘m not conceited! And I don’t think I’d call myself resilient either”. </p><p>

“I sure wouldn’t”. Cole chimed in. “Your the most impatient person I’ve ever met... well, next to Kai”. </p><p>

“Hey!”. Kai and Jay exclaimed at the same time. </p><p>

“My turn!”. Cole ignored them and grabbed the book, moving his chocolate shake out of the way to avoid spilling it, and searched for his item. “Cool, found it! Anklet, fit for the black warrior. Commands the power of earth... someone who is strong and compassionate, yet unfocused?”. </p><p>

“Of course your strong”. Kai moves to grab the book. “Your on the football team”. </p><p>

“Your in the football team?”. Lloyd asked. “You seem so emo?”. </p><p>

Jay burst into laughter at that and Cole jabbed him in the side with his elbow, eliciting a sharp(overdramatic) cry of pain. </p><p>

“I only do it so I can get the teachers off my case about dress code and stuff. Everyone knows jocks get leeway”. </p><p>

“Yeah, and it’s bullshit! I can’t get away with anything, just because I’m in robotics instead of football!”. He spoke around a mouthful of his fries. </p><p>

Kai sent Jay a smirk. “Better get good at a sport then, dork. Anyways, I found mine. Earrings. Belong to the red warrior. Commands the power of fire, duh. Brave and resourceful, yet temperamental? I am not temperamental!”. </p><p>

Everyone at the table shot him a look, and he looked away with a slight pout. “Okay, fine, maybe I’m a little temperamental. Whatever”. He slid the book over to Lloyd. “What’s yours say?”. </p><p>

Lloyd glanced down and turned the page. “Necklace, belongs to the green warrior... controls the power of energy-“. </p><p>

“What the hell does that mean?”. </p><p>

“Let him finish, Jay”. </p><p>

“Clever and determined, yet solitary”. </p><p>

And then he paused once again, eyes widening at something on the page. </p><p>

“Why is it, Lloyd?”. </p><p>

“It... it says here that the green warrior is the most powerful one of them all, and that it’s their- my... their job to make sure things work out”. </p><p>

Kai raised an eyebrow. “So what, your suppose to lead us? Cause, no offense, but I’m not in the mood to take orders from a freshman?”. </p><p>

“Kai’s got a point, your like the 12”. Jay shrugged. </p><p>

“I’m 15!”. </p><p>

“...so like, 12?”. </p><p>

“Look I don’t know what it means? I’m not leader material anyways... and we don’t even know if this great evil thing is out there? This could be a prank or something”. Lloyd argued and the others pondered about it. </p><p>

Kai huffed and tossed a fry into his mouth. “Well, it’s an elaborate fucking prank if you ask me”.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always leave a comment if u liked this! Don’t ever be shy, even if u can think of anything to rlly say just a ‘love this!’ Or a ‘:3’ smiley face is enough to brighten up my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Practice make perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jay has the genius idea to try and test out their new powers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, so what are we doing here?”.</p><p>Jay had somehow come up with the “genius” idea that they should all test their powers, and no one could come up with a solid argument against it so they agreed. Avoided getting detention, and met up at Kai’s house after school.</p><p>They were sitting unorganized around the backyard. It was secluded, as the end of a small street, so no neighbors to see any possible explosions, laser-beams or whatever the hell might happen. Jay, the hypocrite, refused to try first, settling down on the grass to wait for someone else to step in. Cole and Zane had settled down on the old rickety lawn chairs that were there, and Kai leaned against the back of his house with a cigarette lit in his hand. </p><p>“Well someone needs to do something, or we’re just gonna be standing around all day”.</p><p>Lloyd decided to step up, sliding the book they’d gotten from the basement-school-temple, off of his lap and handed it to Zane. “I guess I’ll try?”. He moved to the middle of the yard. The others eyed him as he went, expressions a range from doubtful </p><p>Lloyd sucked in a breath nervously, and thrust a hand up to the sky. </p><p>“Aaaannnd... nothing?”. Cole said, huffing and leaning back into his seat.</p><p>Lloyd sputtered for a moment, embarrassed, cheeks turning red, “w-well you try it then!”. And stalked off to sit down next to Kai, who laughed through a puff of smoke and nodded at Cole. “You heard him tough guy, why don’t you show us your stuff?”.</p><p>Cole rolled his eyes, but stood up anyways, cracking his knuckles and stretching out his arms, as he walked out to the middle of the yard. “So what do I do just... shoot my arms out?”. </p><p>The question isn’t directed at any of them particularly, so Zane perks his head up from where it had been buried in the book. “Perhaps try channeling a strong emotion? The book says a strong emotional release could trigger a blast of power”.</p><p>“Oh sure, let me just become emotional on the spot”. Cole mutters with a huff, shooting his arms out regardless.</p><p>Nothing happens. He turns to the others and shrugs. “Darn. Guess I’ve got nothing”.</p><p>Kai drops his cigarette to the ground and stomps it out, striding over to where Cole is standing. “Step aside, let me show you how it’s done.</p><p>He holds out a hand and makes the shape of a gun with his finger, aiming is straight up and squints at it.</p><p>Cole give an unimpressed look. “What am I seeing?”.</p><p>“Shut up, this worked earlier! I lit my smoke with my own hand a few minutes ago!”.</p><p>“Wait you managed to use your power?”. Cole raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah Cole, keep up”. Kai’s eyes stay trained on his finger.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything? Don’t you think that’s good information for us to know?”.</p><p>“I don’t know how it flies on the football team, but your not the boss here just cuz you’re   quarterback”.</p><p>“I never said that I was, I’m just saying that communication is important”.</p><p>“That’s funny, cuz it sure wasn’t important before”.</p><p>Zane shares a look with Jay and Lloyd as they watch the back and forth conversation become increasingly heated.</p><p>“That’s different!”. Cole stepped forward, glowering at Kai who responds by doing the same, power test forgotten as his fist fly to his sides to snarl back in Cole’s face. “Of course it’s different! It’s always different with you isn’t it”.</p><p>“You know damn well that’s not what I meant!”.</p><p>“Of course it is!”. </p><p>“Stop it!”. A thin wall of ice erupts between them and the two stumble back shocked, heads turning simultaneously turning to look at Zane who had stood from his spot and was frowning at each of them.</p><p>“You two need to calm down”. He gestures out the ground the two were previously standing on. Kai’s side was slightly scorched, burnt grass and leaves left smoldering on the ground, while Cole’s had cracks stretching and out diving into the ground.</p><p>“Holy shit...”. Jay spoke up after a moment. “That’s was AWSOME”.</p><p>“Shut up, Jay”. Kai and Cole say with annoyance at the brunette, sharing a look the others can’t decipher before standing up and moving back to their spots. </p><p>“So Zane was right, a strong emotional response triggers powers”. Lloyd had moved from leaning against the house and had the book in his hands again. “The stronger the emotions, the stronger the blast”.</p><p>Kai and Cole share another look. “Well I’m not doing that again”. Kai says sending a glare at the book, and Cole nods with him. “Yeah no thanks. Is there any other way to trigger our powers?</p><p>Jay moved to peer over Lloyd’s shoulder. “Says lots of training? Which sounds like wayyy too much work for me”.</p><p>“Well get used to it, cuz I’m not in the mood to get into any other fights”. His phone buzzes, cutting off any responses, and he pulls it out of his jacket pocket, eyes scanning the screen. He lets out a curse.</p><p>“My sisters on here way back, you guys gotta to clear out of here”.</p><p>“Why?”. Lloyd pauses from turning a page of the book, Zane and Jay standing behind him to read over his shoulder. </p><p>“I’m not getting her involved in this superhero bullshit that’s why. And I know personally that Jay is the shittiest liar on the planet, so you’ve got to go”.</p><p>Cole doesn’t put up any fight, shrugging as he strolls over to the back door and swings it open.</p><p>-/-</p><p>“Can you give me a ride?”. </p><p>Cole turns from where was getting in his car. Jay is fidgeting awkwardly next to him. “My parents live kinda far out, and I kinda don’t wanna bike back in the dark”. </p><p>“Can I get one too?”. Lloyd steps up next to him. “I thought I had more bus fair than this”. He shuffles his hand in his pocket and the others cringe at the weak amount of jingling change.</p><p>Cole gives them a deadpan look and slides into the drivers seat. “Sure why not. I might as well work for Uber at this point”. </p><p>The others give sheepish smiles, and get in the back(well Lloyd gets in the back, Jay calls shotgun immediately). Cole rolls his window down and levels Zane with a raised eyebrow. “Lemme guess, you need a ride too?”.</p><p>Zane cocks his head to the side, with a small  look of confusion. “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t mind walking”.</p><p>Cole narrowed his eyes. “Yeah I’m not letting you walk home by yourself in the dark, get in”.</p><p>Zane opens his mouth as if to argue, but Jay interrupts leaning over Cole-and ignoring his huff of annoyance- to say “Don’t fight it man, let him be the mom friend”.</p><p>“I am not the mom friend!”. Cole defends, heat rising to his face. </p><p>Lloyd took that moment to speak up from the back. “Why are there so many snacks back here?”.</p><p>Zane spoke around a small grin. “I suppose I’ll ride with you then”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What is the tea THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTING AAAHHH</p><p>Kinda weird chapter idkkkk I might add more because this feels short but the next one should be a little more interesting</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme know if u like &amp; want more!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>